Merlín & Fairygirls Must Die
by Andrea Montpellier
Summary: Sus miradas, idénticas, se encontraron, azul contra azul, la rabia dilataba sus pupilas, los ojos de uno de los hermanos comenzó a nublarse, los ojos del más débil…del más fuerte. Por que enamorarse de la misma chica es una mierda.


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío todo es de Rowling, yo soy pobre ella es rica, yo tengo clase ella autos, asi que es obvio que no consigo mas que reviews(los cuales amo fervientemente) y no dinero por perder el tiempo escribiendo ggg

**Notas: **Lo que juegan mis queridisimos personajes se llama manitas calientes, juego muy popular en mi escuela(no piensen mal, que mi escuela es conservadora ggg), se juega casi siempre cuando estas muuuy aburrido, uno trata de pegarle en las manos al otro y cuantas veces pueda (venga que es estupido pero divertido). Así que con eso empiezo.

* * *

**Merlín & Fairygirls Must Die**

_Uno… _

_Dos… _

_Tres intentos._

Las manos de su oponente se movían ágilmente esquivando sus golpes, una ira comenzaba a instalarse en su cuerpo, la sonrisa socarrona que se vislumbraba en el rostro de su reflejo lo desquiciaba.

_Cuarto…_

Otro movimiento esquivo lo recibió.

_Quinto…_

Una carcajada floreció de la garganta de su "enemigo".

_¡Sexto intento! _

La furia contenida se descargo en las níveas manos de su hermano y la risa se interrumpió instantáneamente.

Una mueca de triunfo se dibujo en sus labios, un séptimo intento iba a ser realizado, siendo truncado por un par de manos en sus muñecas, sujetándole con fuerza, _haciéndole daño_.

Sus miradas, idénticas, se encontraron, azul contra azul, la rabia dilataba sus pupilas, los ojos de uno de los hermanos comenzó a nublarse, los ojos del más débil…_del más fuerte_, George logró zafarse de un tirón, limpiando bruscamente las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro, adornando sus mejillas; Fred cerró por inercia las manos, _haciéndose daño_, sintiendo sus uñas lacerar la piel de sus palmas; en un moviendo sincronizado, _idéntico_, agacharon las cabezas.

_Era la primera vez que peleaban en 16 años._

Lo habían compartido todo desde que tenía uso de razón, sus juguetes, sus juegos, sus habitaciones, su cama (gracias a la obstinada manía de Fred de colarse por las madrugadas a cama de su gemelo) y ahora por un estúpido beso lo mandaban todo a la mierda.

Pero en realidad no era culpa de ellos, ni de la gente.

_Era culpa de Merlín._

De haberlos creado con angelical, _talvez_ _monstruosa_, simetría. Era culpa de él, por haber pintado sus labios con el mismo trazo, por esculpir de forma idéntica sus delgados cuerpos, por llenar la cuenca de sus ojos con el mismo lapislázuli, por decorar sus mejillas con las misma caprichosas chispas de chocolate, por hacerlos tan iguales por fuera, tan inmensamente contrarios por dentro, por que a pesar de todo pronostico ellos no eran el símil del otro, ellos se complementaban, como en un rompecabezas complicado, incomprensible e indetectable para aquellos que no se encontraran inmersos en su juego.

Y ahora esa ninfa, con las sonrisas enviadas para ambos, indiferente para quien eran dirigidas, empañaba la felicidad de sus unión, _de su eterna colisión de mundos_, esa sílfide con ojos de musa, que los miraba con el misterio dibujado en sus gestos, esa dríada que revoloteaba a su alrededor cual hada, ahora destruía la delicia de su universo alterno, al besar a Fred, al besarlo para comprobar si tenia el mismo sabor dulzón de su hermano y ser desilusionada, _aunque talvez no tanto_, al encontrar uno cítrico.

_Esa niña con ojos de ángel y aura de demonio._

Ella y Merlín, eran los culpables de que ellos pelearan, de que ya no se rieran, de que solo compitieran, de que solo pensaran en esos labios pintados de discordia…

Fred dio dos pasos al frente; rodeo, en extrema lentitud, con sus largos brazos la estrecha figura delante de él, George se contrajo, luego copio los gestos de su hermano, _en una danza sincronizada_, cara contra cara, una frente recargada contra la otra, mezclando lágrimas silenciosas, diamantes de enigmático desconsuelo, como solían mezclar sus mundos, con perfecta homogeneidad.

Un intruso observaba la escena complacido.

Un ser y su reflejo se abrazaban en escalofriante simetría, con etérea igualdad. Embelezada no podía darse cuenta de que ahí no había reflejo ni reflejado, ahí se encontraban solo espejos, _uno frente al otro_, donde solo ellos pudiesen ver que se reflejaba en el medio, la figura se escabullo extasiada, sin terminar de comprender a las figuras que se erguían frente a ella en nostálgica agonia, _sin jamás entender._

* * *

Creo que ha quedado tristón (o simplón?)

Andy pone la mano sobre sus ojos como visora y entrecierra los ojos

_Yuju! algún review por ahi?_

Besos


End file.
